The Silent Thought
by NeoMax
Summary: What If every thought,or every reaction, somehow had a purpose, for one man thats not to far from the truth
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
" What are these feelings I'm feeling, these images that I'm seeing? Of a dark town full of dark things that I cant recognize (Joshua wake up), I see my dead wife and kids that I lost some time ago. I see the same burning inferno that I lost them to 5 years ago (JOSHUA WAKE UP)."  
  
" HUH, what, what do you want?  
  
" You where dreaming again and tossing and turning like you always do."  
  
" Sorry, honey, it's just these stupid dreams I keep having."  
  
" Well its almost morning now. Might as well get up and get ready for work."  
  
Joshua Timbers was your every day, average hard workingman that loved what he did everyday, well at least he pretended to. Everyday it was the same routine, he would get up after a long hard night of nightmares and of tossing and turning to go and put up with the even harder life as the boss of the ever-popular "September Times" Magazine. After he got his shower, got his breakfast, kissed his step wife Mallory, he set off for the next adventure, office work. On the way to work he thought about the horrifying dream he had earlier. The nightmares had started when he lost his first wife, Tessa and their two girls to a massive fire to their old home. Everything seemed to be normal; he got married again, moved to new home, new part of his hometown of September. But that's when the nightmares started, the nightmares of his wife and kids being tortured again and again by the same fire, but in a different setting, a place he has never seen before but just as he is about to figure the mystery out, he wakes up. That was basically the life Joshua Timbers. As Josh was pulling up to his parking spot, his long time friend Durk Holcomb was waiting for him.  
  
" Jesus man, you look like crap, man what's wrong, not another psycho dream, man, you really need to stop it sometime."  
  
" I know I tried but I guess I just can't."  
  
" Well anyway, you best shape up, the big wigs have already showed up for the 9 o clock meeting."  
  
" AHHHH, don't tell me I'm late again, damn it, I have to go man, hey is are fishing trip still on this week." Said Joshua.  
  
" Yeah Man you know it, ill see you this Friday right after work."  
  
Joshua had to run, because since the dreams started, he has never been to work on time, which was causing real problems and that was one of the main reasons for the meeting this morning and he was late for it. Joshua never run as fast as he did that day, but something inside told him not to go, that something strange was about to happen. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The Radio Broadcast  
  
Joshua rushed up three flights of stairs, down a long corridor, turned right, crashed in the face of a couple of his coworkers, knocking their things over and finally he made it to the meeting, sweaty and all out shape he burst through the double wooden doors. Everybody around the table instantly turned around and looked at him, wide eyed at his condition. This meeting was important cause for one he knew he would get gripped at for being late always but this meeting also was about the future of certain coworkers and being the person Joshua was, he never liked firing people, it just wasn't in his nature. The first person to stand up and talk was none other than the person that owned the paper, which came at a shock because he, Alexander Tek, never showed himself at these meetings, which meet it was real serious.  
  
" Well Joshua, I see you have decided to show yourself."  
  
" Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, it's just that."  
  
" Save your excuses for someone that cares Timbers, cause I don't, the reason I'm here is to talk about your progress of the paper, it seems ever sense that your wife died you have been neglecting your duties as manger which in turn has caused the sells and quality of the paper to drop and I think I don't have to tell you what that means."  
  
" I'm sorry sir, I know what that means, its just like you said I have been real troubled since the passing of Tessa and the kids its just real hard on me, I'm sorry."  
  
" NO, you don't see the problem, the problem is you, Joshua its time you release the duties of the paper over to someone that can handle them, just until you get better."  
  
The news came like a lightning bolt shoot straight from the heavens, all this time he thought he would be letting somebody else off, but it really was him. To be kind a considerate they let him stay for the remainder of the meeting but all the time Joshua set there, he kept getting this feeling like someone or something was watching him. As Tek kept going on about something, the static on the radio, behind Tek started to buzz loudly, and a faint a eerie voice could be heard over the noise followed by what seemed like carnival music.  
  
" Welcome ladies and Gentlemen to the greatest show on earth...or next attraction well be the ..center ring with our next act.Mrs. Mallory Timbers."  
  
The voice faded off, but Joshua was left looking around wondering what the heck it was and if anyone else heard and no else seemed to notice it. The voice came back across in eh same eerie tone.  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen if you direct your attention to my..."  
  
The evil voice trailed off again but this time the static disappeared.  
  
" YOUR WHAT!!!!! Said Joshua very loudly."  
  
" Excuse me Mister Timbers, what are you gong on about," said his former boss Mister Tek.  
  
Apparently Joshua was the only one that could here the evil voice, it all must have been in his head or he thought. The voices mention his step wife, why? Was she in some kind of trouble?  
  
" No, sir I'm just day dreaming, sorry." Joshua said to the even wider-eyed crowd, that now thought he was crazy.  
  
As the meeting went and on, Joshua noticed outside the clouds getting darker and darker by the minute, a nasty storm was brewing.  
  
" If you all have car windows down you better go and roll them up its about to come a nasty storm outside." Josh said.  
  
" What are you talking about, there are no rain clouds out side are you feeling all right Josh, due you need to step out side." Said Tek.  
  
Josh gave a quick glance outside the window and to his surprise they're where no dark clouds but bright blue skies and yellow sunshine. Now he knew he was going crazy but what could be done about it, nothing right off the bat he could think of, except just set their and finish the meeting. But as he was settling down his head started to hurt and a weird blasting noise, like a siren, echoed in his head causing a massive headache. He looked upped a noticed the room had faded to black, everyone was gone except for a dark figure standing in the middle of the room.  
  
" Hello, who are you? Where I'm I, answer me now."  
  
The figure slowly turned around seeing Joshua stand there. Joshua could see that the figure was dressed in clothes like a circus clown would wear but this was different, the outfit was covered in dried blood and dirt, like he had just climbed out of a coffin. The figured grinned and Joshua could see the sharp jagged teeth that occupied his mouth, they to where stained with dried blood. Joshua started to run but couldn't he was frozen in place, he tried to scream but couldn't.  
  
" WELCOME TO THE MAIN ATTRACTION EVERYONE!!!!" The clown said.  
  
The clown pointed with a jagged finger toward the center of the room at what appeared to be a monster standing over helpless person. As Joshua got closer, the screams of the victim got louder and louder. He covered his ears just as the monster arose, stabbing its knife over and over again at the body that appeared to be.  
  
" MALLORY.. NONONONO.. MALLORY!!!!!"  
  
The helpless body was indeed Mallory. As Josh raced over to her the clown started to laugh demonically and as Josh grabbed the helpless body and started to scream, he snapped back into the real, still screaming, jumped out of his seat and fainted to the floor while the screams of terror of his former coworkers filled the room. 


End file.
